Doente de Amor
by australix
Summary: Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo com o corpo de James Potter, principalmente quando Lily Evans está por perto.
1. ·info·

**Doente de Amor**

 _Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo com o corpo de James Potter, principalmente quando Lily Evans está por perto._

 **Título:** Doente de Amor

 **Autora** : Mint

 **Categoria** : Harry Potter

 **Classificação** : 16 / Rated T

 **Shipper** : Lily Evans - James Potter (Jily)

 **Gênero** : Comédia, Romance,

 **Avisos** : Linguagem imprópria, álcool.

 **Status** : Em andamento.

 **Idioma** : Português (pt-br)

 **Plataformas** : FFNet, Wattpad, Spirit Fanfics, Nyah!Fanfiction.

-

 **N/A** : Oi você! Primeiramente obrigada por acessar _Doente de Amor_ , segundamente eu espero que você goste dessa fanfic.

Essa página informativa existe porque eu sinto que preciso de uma página assim no ínicio das minhas fanfics. Ás vezes realmente precisa como no caso do FFNet e do Wattpad em que as páginas iniciais mostram algumas informações assim, bem por cima. No caso do Nyah!Fanfiction e do Spirit Fanfic eles tem uma página inicial bem completinha e tal, o que não significa dizer que as minhas fanfics nessas plataformas não terão essa página, porque sim elas terão, ou meu sistema de organização não terá sentido, minha vida não terá sentido.


	2. I - Contaminado

**Doente de Amor**

Escrita por ·Mint· _._

 **I - Contaminado**

* * *

—Ah Jazzie, só mais um pouco vai. - Dorcas sussurrou manhosa arranhando de leve o peito dele.

—Desculpa gata, mas não dá. - O moreno falou enquanto vestia a sua camisa amassada do Guns N' Roses.

—Mas porquê?

—Fiquei de ajudar a vovó Potter a fazer as compras da semana, então infelizmente não dá.

—Hum. - Disse desanimada. —Então, nos vemos amanhã?

—Acho que sim, talvez, quem sabe. _Er_ , tchau. - Falou distraidamente.

Andando mais algumas quadras no luxuoso condomínio James entrou em outra casa pela porta da cozinha, ele sabia que os Mckinnon estavam trabalhando a essa hora então não era um problema. Assim que entrou na casa encontrou alguém muito parecida com quem realmente iria se encontrar.

—Ah! que susto menino!

—Boa tarde para você também Marlene querida.- Falou galanteador puxando a mão esquerda da moça para dar um beijo.

—Ugh, nojento. - ela retirou a mão antes que ele beijasse. —Maddson está no quarto.

Assobiando feliz, ele subiu as escadas.

A vida era muito boa para James Potter. 20 anos, muito inteligente, talentoso, um sorriso conquistador e alguns ótimos benefícios que o dinheiro poderia oferecer.

Ele tinha recusado o convite de Jane para que pudesse passar o final do ano em casa, claro que tudo isso aconteceu depois que ele escutou sua mãe gritar por pelo menos 2 horas no telefone.

Após passar sexta e sábado em diferente casas com diferentes garotas, James finalmente resolvera passar o domingo com seus pais para um momento em família . Não que uma outra ligação de Diana Potter bem na hora H tenha alguma coisa haver com isso.

Potter passou pelo majestoso hall e a casa parecia vazia, a não ser pelas risadas vindas da cozinha. Curioso, ele foi até lá.

—Então ela falou: _No hablo español_. E eu disse: Emmie estamos no Brasil, aqui eles falam português como em Portugal sabe.

A voz melodiosa vinha de uma ruiva, que estava de costas para James e apoiada na ilha da cozinha, enquanto Remus, Amus e Sirius babavam por ela sentados nos banquinhos.

Os cabelos estavam firmemente trançados dos dois lados, mas isso não impedia que o brilhante cabelo vermelho fosse enaltecido pela luz do sol. Ela vestia uma camiseta cinza colada que marcava a sua fina cintura e a calça jeans skinny mostrando para quem quisesse ver o seu corpo violão.

—Parece que temos visita. - James falou assim que parou um pouco de admirar aquele mulherão que estava na sua cozinha.

A ruiva virou-se em direção a voz e o moreno sentiu sua garganta ficar seca ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes.

—JAY?! Que saudades, nossa que saudades! - Ela o abraçou e ele demorou um pouco para perceber o que estava acontecendo.

—Lily Evans?

—Em carne e osso! - Ela respondeu com um sorriso brilhante.

—E beleza...

—Inteligência...

—Perfeição… - Sirius, Remus e Amus disseram respetivamente ainda sem tirar os olhos da amiga.

—Que isso meninos, olha que eu vou começar a acreditar hein. - Lily falou dando um sorriso de lado e uma piscada.

—Nossa, você… - James ainda estava embasbacado demais para falar alguma coisa coerente.

Aquela ruiva gostosa na sua cozinha era Lily Evans? A sua amiga de toda a adolescência que jogava basquete com ele e o restante do time, que passava horas em uma competição de quem comia mais cachorro quente? Ele definitivamente não lembrava que ela tinha todas essas curvas.

—Sim eu sei, eu finalmente cresci mais quatro centímetros! Agora sou incrivelmente feliz com meu 1,64.

—Uau. - Uma expressão um pouco sem nexo para o turbilhão de pensamentos que James tinha que associar naquele momento.

—A Lily estava contando pra gente sobre a sua viagem para o Brasil. - Remus parecia que tinha se dado conta do transe em que estava e agora sua cara parecia mais vermelha do que nunca.

—Brasil? - James perguntou.

—Pois é foi uma loucura com a banda, mas valeu a pena. - Lily falou.

Um silêncio estranho pairou na cozinha por pelo menos 3 segundos antes que o celular da ruiva tocasse ecoando Highway to Hell.

—Alô. O quê? Droga Petúnia não pode dar doces para meninos de sete anos antes do jantar, você quer ser engolida por Margot Evans? Espera já tô indo.

Lily encerrou a ligação e guardou o celular no bolso. James nunca vira uma pele tão linda corada.

Espera.

Desde quando ele passou a pensar em como a pele de uma pessoa fica corada? Isso está errado.

—Bem, eu tenho que ir. Petty fez alguma besteira e eu tenho que consertar, ser a irmã mais velha continua sendo um saco. Vejo vocês durante a semana. Beijos e até. - Ela soprou um beijo para cada um dos meninos e foi embora.

—Nossa quem diria que Lily Evans ficaria tão gostosa - Sirius comentou.

—Verdade. - Amus concordou.

Automaticamente James ficou irritado.

—Hey vocês dois não tem namoradas não? Esperem até Marlene e Char saberem que vocês estão dando em cima da minha amiga Lily, porque eu acho isso uma tremenda falta de respeito com as meni-

—Falou a moralidade em pessoa - Sirius resmungou.

—Uou! Calma James. Primeiro ninguém aqui deu em cima dela, segundo foi a Char quem me ligou dizendo que a Lily estava na cidade, eu apenas pensei que seria legal irmos juntos ver a NOSSA AMIGA LILY EVANS, avisei no grupo e marcamos de vir pra cá para ver se você já tinha aparecido em casa e-

—Por que ninguém me avisou? Será que vocês não pensaram que eu gostaria de saber da minha melhor amiga que não vejo há dois anos?

—Qual parte do "nossa melhor amiga" ele não entendeu? - Amus perguntou para Sirius.

—Já checou o seu celular Sherlock? - Remus disse entediado com o drama de James.

—Pra quê todo esse auê cara, é só a Lily. - Sirius disse calmamente, porém achou estranho a atitude do amigo.

James Potter também gostaria de saber porque ficou tão alterado. Sem nenhuma resposta sobre o motivo de seu comportamento ridículo e o arrepio estranho correndo pelo seu corpo ele subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

 ** _update - 22/02/2018_**

Oi! Vim aqui avisar que esse capítulo foi reescrito, quase nada mudou. Como podem ver ele está seguindo uma nova organização que eu estou usando agora em minhas fanfics.

-Lembrando que nessa fanfic a Lily é a irmã mais velha.

-Essa é uma short-fic, ela terá quatro capítulos.

Obrigada pelo seu tempo e paciência para ler Doente de Amor. Se você gostou não esqueça de seguir a fic e/ou deixar um comentário para mim.

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link encontrado na minha bio._


	3. II - Sintomas

**Doente de Amor**

Escrita por ·Mint·

 **II - Sintomas**

* * *

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que James reencontrara Lily. Eles saíram em passeio por Los Angeles para relembrar um pouco os velhos tempos, foram a praia, comeram muitos cachorros quentes e tiveram inúmeras discussões sobre guitarras e filmes.

Nesse tempo James não saíra com nenhuma garota, e a desculpa que ele dava é que precisava recuperar o tempo em que passou longe da ruiva que era como uma irmã mais nova para ele.

Era uma meia verdade. Se as "namoradas temporarias" de James acreditavam ou não

ele não saberia, já que desligava antes que elas pudessem falar alguma coisa. E pelo menos para as que moravam no condomínio como Maddson Mckkinon e Dorcas Meadows estava tudo bem e ninguém tinha aparecido reivindicando o moreno.

—Ei cabeçudo! Em que ano você vai jogar essa bola? - Lily perguntou do outro lado da quadra.

James que olhava para um ponto fixo no chão, não tinha percebido que ainda estava com a bola em frente a cesta enquanto seus pensamentos o levava para bem longe dali.

—O quê?! - Ele perguntou confuso.

—A cesta, é a sua vez. - Lily falou debochada.

—Ah ca-claro.

Desde quando James gaguejava na frente de um garota? Isso nunca tinha acontecido!

A verdade é que muitas coisas estavam acontecendo com ele, coisas bem estranhas.

Desde sonhos malucos até decifrar os diversas caretas que Lily fazia enquanto estava concentrada tocando guitarra.

Na maioria das vezes ele acordava suado como se estivesse em uma sauna. Em outros momentos ele sentia uma dor de barriga estranha quando a ruivao abraçava ou segurava sua mão.

—Jay você está bem? - a ruiva chegou mais perto de James perguntou enquanto colocava a mão na testa dele para sentir a sua temperatura.

—Eu não sei. - James respondeu respirando com dificuldade. Lily estava tão perto, seus olhos estavam tão verdes. Como se ainda fosse possível, seus batimentos cardíacos aumentaram quando ele parou para olhar os lábios vermelhos, tão convidativos. Se ele chegasse um pouquinho mais perto dela, talvez ele pudesse…

—Hum, você está um pouco quente mesmo, mas não dá para saber se é febre já que a gente estava jogando. Vem vamos lá para a minha casa, você e eu precisamos beber alguma coisa bem gelada e acoólica.

Lily pegou a bola da mão de James e o puxou pelo pulso dele para irem até a casa dos Evans.

James ainda estava muito assustado com todas as reações de seu corpo. Então deixou ser puxado por Lily.

O casal de amigos andou até o final da praça até pararem em frente a uma grandiosa casa branca cheia de flores. Quando eles chegaram uma ruiva muito bem vestida estava saindo com dois meninos de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

—Olá crianças. - Margot Evans falou sorridente enquanto tirava as chaves da bolsa.

—Oi tia. - James cumprimentou a ruiva e abaixou seu olhar para os meninos. —E ai carinhas.

—JAY !- Os meninos de sete anos gritaram juntos fazendo os adultos rirem.

Os gêmeos Evans adoravam James, Remus, Sirius e Amus eles saiam dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir que eles seriam como os quatro jovens quando crescessem. Os sr. Evans não concordava com essa decisão precipitada de seus filhos e saia resmungando pela casa, já a sra. Evans ficava horas rindo sozinha.

—Sabia que a mamãe vai nos levar para comprar minha guitarra? - Um dos gêmeos falou.

—E a minha bateria! - o outro gêmeo completou.

—Wow é realmente uma família de roqueiros. - James falou rindo.

—Mas é claro que sim, eles sabem o que é bom. - Lily disse orgulhosa dos seus irmãozinhos.

—Sim, sim tudo isso depois de sair do pediatra e temos que correr antes que eles fujam de novo da consulta. Juízo vocês dois. - Depois de uma piscadela Margot saiu levando os gêmeos Evans até o carro.

Lily gargalhou e saiu na frente, James foi logo em seguida.

Já na cozinha Lily ajeitou seu cabelo em um coque já que calor era muito e o rabo decavalo que fizera na cabeleira não estava confortável. Acompanhando atentamente todos os movimentos da garota, James não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

—Então, você tem algum tipo de namorado lá na sua universidade? - James

perguntou tentando ser indiferente.

Lily olhou de lado, desconfiada. Ela conhecia muito bem aquele homem que estava na sua frente, conhecia suas manias, suas manhas, suas ideias malucas e seus defeitos chatos. Ela amou cada da detalhe dele por muito tempo, mas ele era tão lerdo que ela teve que tomar algumas decisões drásticas como por exemplo, mudar de estado.

—E por que quer saber isso, Potter? - O tom mudou, James estava entrando em um terreno perigoso, mas como sempre ele não sabia quando parar.

—Porque eu sou seu melhor amigo oras bolas, eu fico preocupado, vai que tem algum louco querendo se aproveitar de você.

Ela bufou irritada, não tinha ideia de como ele se atrevia a ficar se metendo na vida dela enquanto ela não saia perguntando sobre todas as suas peguetes. Melhor amigo? Eles não se falavam direito há dois anos. Aquela conversa definitivamente estava tomando um rumo perigoso.

—Melhor amigo? James Matthew Potter! Você só me mandou um mísero cartão no dia do meu aniversário retrasado. Que tipo de melhor amigo é esse? - ela perguntou irritada. —Nesses dois anos eu recebi presentes decentes de todos até da sua mãe e não

estou irritada porque você me esqueceu é pela falta de consideração mesmo quando você se atreve a se proclamar meu melhor amigo!

—Mas é que-

James não conseguia terminar nenhuma frase que vinha a sua cabeça.

—Você estava ocupado demais, eu sei. -Decepcionada ela olhou em volta da cozinha procurando algo que a distraísse, enquanto James ainda estava lá parado com cara de idiota.

—Bom, se ainda quiser beber alguma coisa fica a vontade, eu vou subir, tomar um banho.

James nunca achou que poderia sentir uma tristeza tão grande dentro de si. Ele viu a ruiva subir ele sabia que ela não iria descer tão cedo.

Ele nunca admitira, mas quando soube que Lily não iria continuar na UCLA com ele e o resto dos seus amigos James ficou com raiva, e achara muito egoísmo da parte de Lily. Então gradativamente ele foi se afastando dela até que chegou o dia em que ela foi embora.

James não foi até o aeroporto se despedir ele deu alguma desculpa qualquer e ficou em casa.

Remus bateu de frente com a infantilidade do amigo, Sirius se recusava a falar com o Potter e Amus deu um discurso de quinhetas horas sobre como ele era um imbecil.

A amizade dos cinco ficou abalada por quase quatro meses, depois James se desculpou com os garotos, mas sempre adiou falar com Lily sobre isso. A Evans partiu achando que seu melhor amigo era um idiota de marca maior.

Os anos se passaram e James preocupou-se em ser de todas. Não esquecera de Lily, apenas resolveu ignorá-la.

* * *

Lily estava furiosa. Como ele ousa se achar no direito de dizer que era melhor amigo dela.

A ruiva demorou um ano inteiro para se acostumar com a ideia de que James Potter nunca seria seu, então ela o excluiu de sua mente. Assim como ele fez com ela.

Depois de tomar um banho demorado, ainda de roupão ela sentou na ponta da cama enquanto encarava suas unhas.

O moreno tinha feito uma pergunta tão simples, mas a palavra "melhor amigo" tinha um peso muito grande para ela e acabou abrindo feridas que ela achava que estavam cicatrizadas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olha só quem voltou! Ah eu estou muito feliz por ter recuperado essa e outras 3322772 contas que eu tinha aqui e em outros sites. Então eu resolvi juntar todas as minhas fics espalhadas por ai e colocar nessa conta aqui que aliás foi a primeira que eu criei no FFNet.

Eu explico tudo isso melhor na minha bio, vai lá.

Então temos esse casal cheios dos mal entendidos para resolver. São loucos e fofinhos iti meu deuso. Adoro.

Obrigada pelo seu tempo e paciência para ler minha fanfic. *-*

Com amor, Mint.

 _Veja as fotos e gifs dessa fanfiction no link encontrado na minha bio._


End file.
